Shut Up and Drive!
by Catsitta
Summary: They could not have been more different, but they needed each other all the same. Slightly AU. RenoxCloud. Oneshot. Lemony flavor.


**A/N:  
**Um…can you say, "I can't believe I wrote this…" or perhaps even, "Where the heck did this idea come from?" Anywho, read and enjoy!

**Warning(s): **Lemony flavor without a real plot…at least, not one that I noticed. Hehe. Oh, and blatant sexual innuendoes…Not for kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **These are not my characters; I'm merely abusing them for my entertainment and the entertainment of others.

**Shut Up and Drive**

**By Catsitta**

Typically nimble fingers fumbled with the zipper on the front of Cloud's jacket, and said blond tangled his hands in shock-red hair. Their lips met, crushing, bruising, and tasting of sweat and desperation. The redhead gripped the swordsman's shoulders with one hand and his other, at last finding its hold, made quick work of the zipper.

Cloth peeled away from pale skin and Reno reveled in the feel of it beneath an open palm.

There were no two people more different than he and Cloud, yet they were inexplicably drawn to each other. They wanted—_needed_—another. Who else could understand them? Who else could look beyond the bloodstained past and see the man within?

Life was a rough and beaten road that left their hearts hardened against the world.

Yet, together their passions arose and that spark of hope was found. Was it love? Probably not. But it was healing all the same. It assured the thrice over hero with a soul heavy with ghosts, and a cold-blooded Turk trained for the kill, that they were alive. Their hearts, while frozen and bitter, could still beat. Could still quicken.

Cloud was the first to break the static silence between them, separating their mouths from each other and letting out a shallow groan. "Reno…" He was flushed and pretty, those bright-blue eyes of his glazed over with lust. It had been so long since they had been together last. Much too long.

The redhead panted, uncomfortable and hot in his Turk suit. How he wanted to shred the clothing from his body and relieve some of the heat…instead, he settled for unfastening another three buttons of his shirt and the clasp of his slacks.

The lithe swordsman bucked against him, their cloth covered groins grinding together. Reno hissed and leaned closer, savoring the friction. Soon the blond was bent slightly backwards over Fenrir's leather seat. It was an erotic sight, seeing Cloud in such a vulnerable position…in such a vulnerable state…all flushed and lain out on his own motorcycle.

"What do yah want?" Reno murmured huskily in his lover's ear, nipping the lobe as he drew away to look into lusty, blue eyes.

"Y-you…Fuck!" It was rare that Cloud ever allowed himself to be remotely submissive when it came to their couplings. He was always the one pinning Reno to the bed, or wall, or the floor, or whatever inanimate object or surface happened to be convenient. Not that the redhead minded. It was nice to lose control every once and a while, and give it to another, allowing them to bend his body to their desires.

Cloud, being the slightly more than a little paranoid control freak that he was, always seemed to recoil at the very thought of losing control. Of throwing caution and whim out the window and allowing himself to be dominated in any way, especially intimately.

But this was one of those rare, special moments where desire overcame fear and Reno was more than happy to oblige.

"Heh. Wanna repeat that for me, Blondie?"

Blue eyes became tinted with mako-shine, eerily bright even in the afternoon sun.

"Don't make…make me repeat myself, Reno." He groaned as the redhead slipped a hand past the waistband of his pants, teasing him with pleasure's promise.

"Just makin' sure you want me tah—_heh_—be the one to drive, Blondie." The Turk caressed his lover's face with his free hand, before allowing it to drift lower to cup Cloud's buttocks. He gave the firm flesh a flirty squeeze, eliciting another low groan from the blond. "After all, you don't like nobody taking you for a ride. Not that I'm complainin'…"

"Reno…" It was a growl.

The redhead kissed his lover,"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"But it's so much fun to—" He was cut off by Cloud gripping his hair with both hands and smashing their mouths together, his muscular legs wrapping around Reno's hips, leaving nothing to question.

As they parted for air, the blond growled again, his touch still bruising, "Just shut up and drive, already, or I'll take this as a hint that you'd prefer to be the one bent ass up over Fenrir…Got it?"

Reno smirked, "Sir, yes sir."

**Fin**

**A/N: **

Review please!**  
Word Count: **699


End file.
